Balto's Inside Story: Family Reunion
by WolfDan
Summary: Part 3 of 7 of my fanfic BIS! Not long after, Kodi and Dusty get their jobs as sled-dogs, but how'd that affect their family? In the meantime, Dingo and his friend Dana are up to become sled-dogs themselves! When all pups' friends are gathered up, what will be with Aleu? Will she finally realize that there's no place like home? Who'll accompany her on a journey home?


Somewhere in the early 1928, the was a final race between the two best sled teams. The finalist teams were Kaltag's team and Max's team.

One day after the race began, the teams were returning to the Nome. Suddenly, a flare popped in the sky.

''A 1-mile mark!'' Jenna said, watching the flare in the sky while sitting next to the finish line.

''They're almost here!'' Balto said.

Just then, the two sled teams turned around the bend and raced towards the finish line.

''Hurry up, you guys!'' Kaltag shouted, as he was tied with Max's team.

''We're almost at the finish line!'' Max shouted to his team.

''Alright, Max! Let's show them what we got!'' Molly shouted behind Max.

Max sprinted and was in front of Kaltag's team. Then his team crossed the finish line, leaving Kaltag's team three feet behind.

''Max's team crossed the finish line first.'' Jenna said.

Then Balto and Jenna headed to Max and Molly, who were lying in the snow due to exhaustion.

''Way to go, you two.'' Balto congratulated to his friends.

''Thanks, Balto...'' Max replied, breathing heavily.

Later, at Max's house...

''So, Max.'' Balto said. ''This is the third time you are the champions, isn't it?''

''Exactly.'' Max said. ''Even since Steele ran away, our team wasn't sabotaged anymore. We won the championships in '26, '27 and this year.''

''And this was our last championship.'' Molly said.

''Wait... You two are retiring?'' Balto asked.

''Yes.'' Max said. ''We've been delivering mail for seven years. We're not as young as we used to be.''

''Besides, Dusty is our daughter, and we should not just neglect her.'' Molly continued.

''I see.'' Balto said. ''But what is going to happen to your team.''

''Don't worry about that, dad.'' Kodi said as he entered the room along with Dusty.

''Kodi?'' Balto asked his son. ''Are you two succeeding them?''

''Yes.'' Dusty answered. ''My dad's musher decided to do so.''

''That's great to hear!'' Balto said proudly. ''Kodi, I'm sure your mother will be happy to hear about this.''

''I think she will.'' Kodi said.

Later, Balto went to Jenna and told her about the news.

''That's wonderful!'' Jenna said. ''You know that he always wanted to deliver the mail.''

''Yes, Jenna.'' Balto replied. ''It's good that I had encouraged him to run with me.''

After a week, another season of the sled racing started. Kodi and Dusty became the lead sled-dogs of Max's former team. As they joined in the team, their friends Kirby and Ralph joined as well.

Undoubtedly, Kodi was as fast as his father. The way to White Mountain lasted for a several hours, and the way to Nome lasted the same time as well. As they were young sled-dogs, no doubt that they were faster.

One day, Kodi was on his regular mail delivery. As Balto was watching for him to return back, a plane engline was heard from above. Balto raised his head and looked in the sky to find out where the plane was.

As he saw the plane, he got excited to see something magnificent from his perspective. He felt like he wanted to be in that plane.

The next day, in the early dawn, Balto took Jenna outside of Nome, just on the cliffs near Nome.

''What is it, Balto?'' Jenna asked, yawning because of getting up so early.

''Just wait for it, Jenna.'' Balto answered excitedly, sitting on the cliff and waiting patiently.

Suddenly, a plane from the day before flied above the two canines, exciting Balto even more while catching Jenna on surprise.

''Can you believe it?'' Balto asked.

''I guess so.'' Jenna answered.

''I feel like I want to be in that plane.'' Balto said as he was watching the plane in the distance.

Two days later, Kodi's team was returning from White Mountain delivering the mail. Soon enough, the team arrived. Mr. Simpson went into the post office to deliver the mail while the dogs rested on the snowy street.

As Balto was walking towards there, he noticed the plane landing on the square. He got there immediately.

As he was under the wing, watching the plane curiously, a human climbed out with the bag of mail.

''Dog welcoming-comittee, huh?'' the human asked, causing Balto to look at him. The human patted Balto.

''Why don't you guard my plane for a while, I'll be back as soon as possible.'' The human said as he headed towards the post office.

The human entered the post office and brought the mail.

''You know that there's an interesting gray dog out there, Mr. Conner.'' He asked the post-office master.

''Of course, Duke.'' Mr. Conner said. ''He's Balto, the hero of Nome. He saved this town three years ago.''

''Oh really?'' Duke said. ''Speaking of mail, I volunteer to bring the mail from While Mountain by myself. I have a plane that's faster than sled.''

Balto heard the conversation between Duke and Mr. Conner. Suddenly, barkings and howlings echoed throughout the town.

Balto headed towards the boiler room, where he saw a lots of dogs getting in the room. Instead of entering the room among them, he climbed behind the room to hear through the rear window what was going to happen.

''He can't just take our jobs!'' one of the them shouted. Balto recognized him, as it was none other else than Kodi. ''Delivering the mail has been tradition in Nome for years!''

''Yeah, and what'd happen if we lose our jobs?'' Kirby asked.

''We... We'd starve!'' Dusty answered.

Then the doors opened. Mel entered the room, shouting excitedly: ''It's not over yet!''

''What do you mean it's not over yet?'' Ralph asked Mel.

''The mushers and the pilot made a deal!'' Mel answered shouting. ''Tomorrow, a race will be held between the pilot and your team!''

''He wants to race against us?'' Dusty asked. ''We must be fast enough to beat him.''

''I know who can help us! My dad!'' Kodi shouted.

As the dogs began exiting the room, talking about the race tomorrow, Kodi noticed his father passing by. He ran towards him.

''Dad!'' Kodi called him. ''The pilot challenged us, the sled team to race against him tomorrow!''

''Really?'' Balto asked, pretending that he hadn't heard the conversation in the boiler room before.

''Yeah!'' Kodi replied. ''If we win, we'll still have our job. And I wanted to ask you if you'd race with us.''

Balto felt silent after hearing these words. He didn't know what to do: to support his son in a race or to support Duke.

''I... I don't know, Kodi...'' Balto said, walking off.

''Dad?'' Kodi called his father, concerned, but Balto just walked off.

Later that night...

Balto went to Jenna's house. He was still indecisive about the question that Kodi had asked him before. He noticed that Jenna was outside.

''Balto? What's the matter?'' Jenna asked, noticing that Balto was somehow unhappy.

''Jenna, remember that I showed you that plane few days ago?'' Balto asked her.

''Yes, why?'' Jenna asked.

''When I saw that plane for the first time, I wanted to fly on that plane as well.'' Balto said.

''But earlier this day, the pilot challenged Kodi's team to the race...

...if the pilot wins, he will take away Kodi's job. But if Kodi wins, he keeps his jobs. He asked me to race with his team, but I don't know what shall I do...''

''Balto, you don't have to be a hero.'' Jenna told him. ''You're his father. He will appreciate your participation, and the pilot will understand as well.''

Balto, encouraged by her words, raised his head and said: ''You're right. I may be the hero to Nome, but I can help him by being his father.''

The next morning...

Kodi and his friends were getting ready for the race. Kodi looked everywhere if his father would come and join them. Then, Balto came.

''Well, Kodi.'' Balto said, catching Kodi by surprise. ''I'm going to race with you.''

''Really?'' Kodi asked, surprised. ''Dad, thank you.''

''Have you ever raced in a sled team before, Balto?'' Kirby asked.

''To be honest, only once, and that was the anti-toxin run. I haven't been racing in a sled team before.'' Balto answered.

''Alright!'' Mr. Conner said, while shouting through the bull horn. ''Today is the race between Duke and his plane against Mr. Simpson's sled team! Whoever brings the mail to White Mountain and back to the Nome, has the job!''

''Get ready.'' Balto said, taking the lead place in the sled team.

''Good luck, Balto!'' Jenna shouted from the side, as Balto smiled to her. There were also some of Kodi's siblings as well.

''Go!'' Mr. Conner shouted. Duke took off towards White Mountain as the sled team ran towards the same direction.

The race was a tough one. Balto noticed the plane in a several occasions. Kodi and his friends were racing as fast as they could. Soon enough, they spotted White Mountain in the distance, and also noticed that Duke had already got the mail and he was ready to take off.

''We're almost there! Hurry!'' Kodi shouted. The sled team reached the street of the town as Duke was taking off. Soon enough, the sled team got the mail and took off for Nome.

The way home was even tougher than it was to White Mountain. The night had fallen and the fog was coming up. The team had some problems while they were near the edge of the cliff, but they managed to stay on the track.

The dawn was breaking on the east. The team reached the large clearing as the noticed the town in the distance.

''It's Nome! Hang on!'' Kodi shouted again.

The team finally reached Nome and they stopped by the post office. Much to their surprise, Duke was nowhere to be seen.

''Congratulations, Mr. Simpson.'' Mr. Conner said as he got out of the office. ''You won. And you can keep your job!''

''Really?'' Mr. Simpson said.

As Kodi heard the conversation, he shouted proudly: ''We won! We still have our jobs, guys!''

As Dusty, Kirby and Ralph enjoyed in the achieved victory, Balto said to Kodi in a disappointing voice: ''You may have won, but you can't always beat the pilot.''

Kodi looked at his dad, disappointed that his father defended Duke.

Two days after Kodi's team won against Duke had passed, and Duke hadn't returned to Nome yet.

People were discussing about Duke's disappearance and where he could possibly be. Even Balto was worried for the lost pilot.

On the other hand, Kodi didn't care for Duke. He and his friends still had their jobs and they were still enjoying their victory.

The third day had come. Balto was even more worried, as Duke was gone. He decided to do one thing: to find him and to save him.

He dropped by the boiler room, as Kodi and his friends were inside.

''Kodi!'' Balto called his son.

''Hey, dad.'' Kodi said. ''What is it?''

''I'm going to find and rescue the pilot.'' Balto answered. ''Are you going to help me?''

''What? No!'' Kodi answered. ''He's our enemy! He tried to take our job! No way!''

Balto looked disappointed at his son. He turned around towards and said: ''If you say so...'' and he went to ask the others to accompany him.

''Now what did he want?'' Kirby asked.

''He wanted me to help me rescue the pilot.'' Kodi answered.

''Yeah right.'' Ralph said. ''We don't need pilot anyways.''

Then, a red husky with bandana entered the room. It was Jenna. She looked at Kodi, shocked that he let his father rescue the pilot alone.

''Kodi?'' Jenna asked ''Why didn't you go help your father?''

''Mom, he's going to rescue our enemy! He tried to take our jobs!'' Kodi answered.

''Kodiak! Shame on you!'' Jenna scolded Kodi. ''You let your father go outside in the wild! What if he doesn't return?! You can still deliver mail, but you have one father. You were supposed to help him.''

Kodi looked at the floor, embarrassed as Jenna exited the boiler room. He was thinking what Jenna had told him: ''I can still have my job, but I have one dad...''

Kodi raised his head and said: ''What have I done?! He's out there in the wilderness, and what if he doesn't return?''

As Kodi was heading outside, Kirby asked him: ''Kodi, where are you going?''

''I'm going to help my dad. He needs me.'' Kodi answered.

''Joining our enemy, aren't you, Kodi?'' Dusty asked.

''Guys, guys! Just think about it!'' Kodi yelled, obviously having enough of everything around here. ''If we lose our job, we can have it back anytime...

...but if we lose the member of the family, he or she won't come back! We can't just do this!''

Dusty, Kirby and Ralph were looking at each other, quietly discussing about what Kodi had said.

''If my dad perishes out there, he's gone! I'll never see my father again. You should think about it too! Dusty, you still have your family here. If you lose one of them, then it's over for them!'' Kodi continued.

''Kodi... Kodi, please stop!'' Dusty begged, almost at the tear breakdown.

''I'm sorry, Dusty.'' Kodi apologized.

''It's okay.'' Dusty said. ''Kodi, you're right. We should help your father. Mail delivering has occupied us too much. We have almost forgotten about our families!''

''You said it.'' Ralph said. ''Let's find them!''

''Coming!'' Kirby said, as the four friends set off to find Balto and Duke.

Just as they were exiting the town, Jenna approached them and asked Kodi: ''So, did you think about what I said?''

''Yes, mom.'' Kodi answered. ''You're right. He's my father and he needs us all.''

Jenna smiled at her son and said: ''Kodi, I'm proud at you. I'm sure your father is going to be proud at you as well.''

''Thanks, mom.'' Kodi replied. Then he and his friends set off.

''Where is his scent going?'' Kirby asked.

Kodi sniffed the air and looked towards the northeast. He saw some footprints: some of them were goose's footsteps, some of them polar bear's and some of them canine's.

''He's been going through the sled trail.'' Kodi said. ''The same way we use when we deliver mail.''

''It's possible.'' Dusty said.

Soon enough, Nome was out of the sight. The four entered the forest and they were walking near the cliffs, still on the sled track.

Suddenly, Kodi began sniffing the air as Balto's scent wasn't following the trail. Instead, it led in the woods.

''Come on, this way.'' Kodi said, while being followed by his friends.

''How does he know which way to go?'' Ralph asked Kodi.

''My dad has some advanced senses.'' Kodi said. ''You know that he doesn't look like us. He somehow resembles wolf.''

''And that's how he's able to find the scents on the bigger distances.'' Kirby said.

Soon enough, a water flowing was heard nearby.

''A waterfall?'' Dusty asked is they reached the river. ''How did he manage to cross the wild river?''

''Perhaps he was using these stones.'' Kodi said, looking at the stones peeking out of the wild river. ''Come on, we should do the same.'' Kodi said.

They crossed the wild river jumping on the stones, trying not to jump into the river.

As soon as they continued through the woods, they reached the rocky area. Kodi sniffed the air again.

''Careful out there.'' Kodi warned them. ''If we slip down, we're down for ever.''

They were walking at the edge of the rocks, trying not to fall or hurt themselves. Then, the grounds were softer and safer.

''We have to go this way. His scent...'' Kodi said.

Suddenly...

''Kodi!'' Dusty shouted as she pointed downhill. ''I see him! He's carrying the pilot! Down there!''

Kodi turned around and saw saw his father carrying the pilot on the metal. They were crossing the ice bridge. Suddenly, the bridge began cracking.

''DAD!'' Kodi yelled, running towards him with his friends, as the bridge began falling down. Balto was being pulled down.

Suddenly, Balto felt that he was grabbed from the front. He looked up and saw it was Kodi.

''Kodi?'' Balto asked. ''You did come after all!''

''Yes, dad.'' Kodi answered. ''I didn't want you to perish in the wilderness, you're my father.''

''Kodi, thank you. I'm so proud at you!'' Balto exclaimed.

Balto looked back and saw Dusty, Kirby and Ralph helping Duke up.

''Looks like your friends came as well.'' Balto said.

''Sure thing.'' Kodi said. ''Come on, dad. We better get home.''

Soon enough, five canines pulled the metal plate up on which Duke was sitting due to broken leg. Then they set off back to Nome.

On the way back, Balto asked Kodi: ''What to say that you had come to help me?''  
''You can thank to mom.'' Kodi answered as Balto smiled.

''Here it is, Nome!'' Dusty exclaimed, noticing the town in the distance.

Balto howled to the town. Soon enough, a howl was heard from the town. It was...

''Jenna!'' Balto shouted excitedly. In a matter of time, they returned to the town.

''Balto! Kodi! You made it!'' Jenna exclaimed, upon seeing her mate, son, and their friends with Duke.

''We sure did Jenna!'' Balto exclaimed.

Just then, people ran towards Duke, saying: ''He's alive!'' ''It's Duke!'' ''Balto saved him!''

''My dogs and Balto saved him!'' Mr. Simpson shouted in the crowd.

With the help of the people, Duke was carried to the hospital to recover.

After a week, Duke recovered. Since Balto saved his life in the wilderness, he built a new plane and named it ''Balto flyer'' in Balto's honor. Since Duke knew Balto wanted to fly, he adopted him and let him fly in the plane.

As Balto and Duke were flying in the plane, Jenna, Kodi and other Balto's pups were watching him from below.

''You know that your father is proud at you, Kodi.'' Jenna said.

''I know, mom.'' Kodi said. ''It's good that you told me what's more important.''

Ever since Duke had returned to Nome, mail delivery through the sled was re-established. Kodi, Dusty, Kirby and Ralph were getting ready for the mail delivery that day.

''Are you coming, Kodi?'' Dusty asked, prepared for the delivery.

''Yes.'' Kodi said, without interest. ''Just give me a moment.''

''Everything okay?'' Dusty asked as Kodi and the others headed towards the post office.

''Yeah.'' Kodi replied. ''It's just that I can deliver mail anytime and every day...

...but I consider having more time with my family lately. They wouldn't like to see me as a stranger, but as a part of the family.''

''Kodi, you're right.'' Dusty said. ''I think I should spend more time with my parents as well.''

''Don't worry, Dusty. When we deliver mail, we do our job. But when we're home, we should be with our families.'' Kodi said.

''I agree.'' Dusty said. Then they all prepared for the mail delivery and set off for White Mountain.

Few days later...

Two huskies, one dark red and the other one red-brown. were resting on the porch of the house nearby.

''That's just amazing.'' Red-brown husky said to dark red one. ''Your brother, his friends and your father saved the lost pilot in the wilderness, Dingo.''

''I know.'' Dingo replied to red-brown husky. ''They did a great job together, Dana.''

''Yes.'' Dana replied. ''Mind if I ask you something?''

''Sure, what is it?'' Dingo asked.

''Have you ever been thinking of joining the sled team?'' Dana asked.

Dingo looked excitedly and said: ''Sure! If my brother can do, then I can do!''

''I've got a great news then.'' Dana said. ''Kaltag and his friends are retiring. They've grown too old to deliver mail anymore. He mentioned that he needs young dogs to replace them all.''

''Alright, let's go then!'' Dingo said, as they both headed to the place where Kaltag was.

On their way, Dingo noticed his father nearby. He ran to him.

''Hey, dad!'' Dingo called his father. ''I have good news!''

''Really?'' Balto asked. ''What'd it be, Dingo?''

''Kaltag and his friends are retiring and the young ones are needed.'' Dingo said. ''I think that Dana and I'd be good at it.''

''I'm sure you would.'' Balto said. ''You were fast as a pup in the litter, do you remember that?''

''Of course, dad.'' Dingo said. ''Well, we're going to Kaltag!''

''Good luck, Dingo!'' Balto greeted his son as he and Dana continued.

Soon enough, Dingo and Dana found Kaltag in front of post office. There were already three young huskies. One was copper-colored, another one was yellow and the last one was dark-brown. There was also a young, white Alaskan Malamute.

''Excuse me, sir. Are you Kaltag?'' Dingo asked, getting Kaltag's attention.

''Yes, kid.'' Kaltag replied. ''Are you two here to join the sled team?''

''We are, sir.'' Dana answered.

''Good. Just as I needed, 6 young dogs.'' Kaltag said.

''Now listen up everyone!'' Kaltag said. ''I, Kaltag, have been delivering mail for straight seven years. But I can't do that anymore...

...I'm not as young as I used to be. I've become slower due to my age. Some of my friends like Nikki and Star had already retired...

...but I'm still in the sled team until some of you replaces me as a leader. Then I can finally retire. But now, tell me your names first.''

''My name is Dingo.'' Dingo said.

''I'm Dana.'' Dana said.

''The name's Vincent, sir.'' A copper-colored husky said.

''Name's Fiona, sir.'' A yellow husky said.

''I am Rico, sir.'' A dark-brown husky said.

''My name is Forrest.'' A malamute said.

''Good!'' Kaltag exclaimed. ''Alright, you kids, to the start line!''

Kaltag and the six young dogs headed to the start line on the Main Street. Then Kaltag stepped in front of them as they lined on the start line.

''Now, there are two things you should know about this race.'' Kaltag said. ''The winner itself is not important. I'm here to test your speed...

...if all six of you manage to out-run me in the race, then you're now in a sled team and I'm going to retire...

...but if any of you end the race behind me, then he or she won't become a part of sled team. Are we clear?''

''Yes, sir!'' Everyone exclaimed.

''Good!'' Kaltag said, getting on the line among the young dogs. ''On three! One... two...''

Everyone prepared themselves for the race, trying to run as fast as possible.

''THREE! GO!'' Kaltag yelled, as all of them began sprinting towards the finish line on the other side of the Main Street.

Dingo was sprinting as fast as possible, but he wasn't in the lead. It didn't matter, as there were no winners in this race. Dana was in front of him, taking the lead.

Besides, two other dogs, Vincent and Forrest were running quite fast. The will for the victory was seen is Forrest's green eyes.

Kaltag was keeping up with the another two dogs, Fiona and Rico. Rico noticed Kaltag behind and sped up, while Fiona kept the same pace.

Dingo looked from the behind to see where Kaltag was. He was sharing the last place with Fiona.

But, as long as Dingo was trying to be fast, he was lacking energy and air, he began slowing down. Forrest, Vincent, Rico, Fiona and even Kaltag surpassed him.

When Kaltag surpassed him, he ran as fast as possible to keep up with the others, he noticed that Dana and Forrest had passed the finish line already.

Despite his speed, he wasn't fast enough to surpass Kaltag. Every other dog except him finished the race before Kaltag could pass the line. Dingo came last.

Then, Kaltag looked at the others and said: ''Congratulations, you've made into the sled team. But, sadly, I'm going to have to race for an another season.''

Then he turned to Dingo and said: ''Kid, you didn't make it. You're out.''

Dingo lowered his ears and head in sadness. He couldn't believe that he failed in the race, as he believed that he was fast enough.

''Sir, please!'' Dana begged Kaltag. ''Give him an another chance!''

''I'm sorry, young lady.'' Kaltag said. ''I already told him that he can not make it.''

''Sir!'' Dana didn't want to quit. ''Dingo wanted to be in the sled team! His father would be proud to have an another son delivering a mail!''

''I already told you...'' Kaltag said. Suddenly, he stopped as he looked at Dingo in surprise. ''Wait? Dingo!? Are you a brother of Kodiak?''  
''Yes, sir, I am.'' Dingo said.

''Then your father is none other else than Balto!'' Kaltag exclaimed, surprised.

''Yes.'' Dingo said.

''Fantastic!'' Kaltag said. ''Look, kid. Since you're Balto's son, I'd give you a place in a sled-team immediately. But I can't...

...the sled team can not have a slow dog in a team.'' Kaltag stopped for a second and said: ''Alright, kid, I'm giving you a second chance!''

Dingo raised his head in surprise and exclaimed: ''Thank you, sir!''

Kaltag began walking away, but not before he said: ''Just remember! We're going to do this race again in a ten days! I wish you luck, kid!''

As the other dogs went into separate directions, Dana asked Dingo: ''Dingo, you need to train yourself for the decisive race!''

''I know, Dana!'' Dingo said. ''I'm going to ask my dad if he'd run with me.''

Later...

Balto and Dingo were on the beach. Balto had agreed to train his son to run, as he already had trained Kodi when he was a pup.

''Alright, Dingo, get ready!'' Balto said as he prepared for the run.

''I'm ready, dad.'' Dingo said, also preparing for the run.

''GO!'' Balto shouted as they both ran along the beach.

Balto was running fast as usual. Dingo was running straight behind him. He didn't feel any exhaustion this time. He was slowly reaching Balto.

Suddenly...

''OW!'' Balto yelped as he collapsed and fell into the snowy ground.

''Dad?!'' Dingo asked his father, obviously worried. He nudged him to get him up.

''It's alright, Dingo.'' Balto said, getting up. ''I didn't see that rock.''

They both looked behind and noticed a small rock peeking out of the snow.

''Come on, let's try again.'' Balto said as Dingo and he returned from where they started.

''Get set... GO!'' Balto shouted as they began running along the beach again. This time they both managed to avoid the peeking rock on the ground.

As Dingo was slowly reaching Balto again, he noticed that Balto wasn't keeping up the pace. Instead he started doing some weird movements with the paw.

''Ah!'' Balto groaned in pain and then collapsed into the ground.

''Dad?'' Dingo asked, stopping by. ''Are you sure you're OK?''

''I think so...'' Balto said, getting up on his paws. He began walking, but his paw was irritating him.

''Oh, no...'' Balto said disappointed. ''It seems that I'm not young anymore...''

''Dad, does that mean that you won't be able to train me?'' Dingo asked.

''Dingo, I'm so sorry.'' Balto said, saddened. ''I'm not as young as I used to be.''

''What am I going to do now?'' Dingo asked.

''I'm not able to run as fast as I used to be.'' Balto said. ''But I know who can train you! Follow me!''

Later...

''Kodi, you're young and fast sled dog.'' Dingo said, as Kodi came to the beach. ''Will you please train me for the race?''

''Sure thing, Dingo.'' Kodi said, ready to help his older brother. ''I'll train you to become a sled dog!''

Both brothers went to the spot where Balto and Dingo had begun the race.

''Get set...'' Kodi said, as they both prepared for the run. ''GO!''

Both Kodi and Dingo began running very fast. Kodi was in front of Dingo, who was running as fast as possible.

Then, Dingo started to feel the lack of energy and air. But he didn't want to stop. He wanted to overpower the exhaustion inside him.

''Run, Dingo, run!'' Kodi yelled from the front, encouraging Dingo to run faster.

Soon enough, they reached the other end of the beach. Dingo was ten meters behind Kodi, but he wasn't bothered with that, as he was running at the full speed.

''Dingo... that was amazing...'' Kodi panted. ''If we run every... day like this... you might... out-run me...''

''Thanks... bro...'' Dingo panted.

As the days passed, Kodi was training Dingo to run faster. Every day Kodi'd finish first, but Dingo'd finish the race with each meter closer to Kodi.

After nine days of hard training, Dingo was getting ready for the decisive race tomorrow. Kodi stopped by before heading home.

''I wish you luck tomorrow, Dingo!'' Kodi said.

''Thanks, bro.'' Dingo said, getting ready to sleep.

The next day, it was the most important day for Dingo. He had been working hard for the decisive race, the race that'd give him a place in Kaltag's team. If he'd succeed this time, Kaltag'd gladly give him the place in team and finally retire.

Dingo got on the track among Dana and the other four dogs who he had met ten days ago. Kaltag got among them.

''I wish you luck, Dingo!'' Saba shouted from the right.

''Thanks, Saba! I'm going to need it!'' Dingo shouted.

''You ready?'' Dana asked Dingo.

''Ready.'' Dingo answered.

''GO!'' Kaltag shouted as everyone began running towards the other end of the street.

''Here he goes!'' Nunivat shouted also from the right.

Dingo was running very fast. Dana and Forrest were the only ones in front of him. But that didn't bother him, as the only thing it mattered to him was not to finish behind Kaltag.

He started feeling the exhaustion in himself. But...

''Not this time!'' Dingo thought in himself as he began running faster, surpassing Forrest.

''Woah!'' Dana exclaimed as she noticed Dingo surpassing her in full speed.

There was it, the finish line, 20 meters, 10 meters, 5 meters, 3 meters, 2...

''YES!'' Dingo shouted proudly as he successfully crossed the line first, collapsing on the ground.

''Dingo, you did it! I'm proud at you!'' Jenna said, running to her son.

''Thanks... mom...'' Dingo said, panting.

''You did it, kid!'' Kaltag said, coming last in the race. ''That was the most amazing, the strongest, the fastest run I've ever seen!''

''Thanks, sir.'' Dingo said, finally getting some energy as he got on his paws.

''Dingo, that was outstanding!'' Balto said, coming up as well.

''Congratulations, bro!'' Yukon said, coming up too. ''You have spirit for the run, just like Kodi!''

''Thanks.'' Dingo said, blushing of all that praising.

''Balto! Your kid is sure great runner!'' Kaltag said. ''You've really trained him well!''

''Thanks, Kaltag. But I wasn't the one who trained him.'' Balto said, as Kaltag looked him, confused. ''It was Kodi who trained him.''

''Really?'' Kaltag asked. ''Your sons are heck of the runners!''

Then he turned towards Dingo and said: ''Well, kid. I can now finally retire. You and the others can replace me now. You deserved to be a leader!''

''Me? A leader?'' Dingo asked. ''But Dana deserves to lead! She won the first race!''

''It's okay, Dingo!'' Dana said. ''You've shown your strength, speed and determinance. You deserve to be the leader!''

Dingo looked at Dana, then at Kaltag, then at Balto and again at Kaltag. He said: ''Alright, I'm going to be the leader of the team!''

''That's very good, kid!'' Kaltag said. ''I wish you all the best in your career.'' Then he headed away.

Later that evening...

''I believe that we're going to be the great runners.'' Dana said.

''I agree.'' Dingo said. ''It was worth it after all.''

Ever since Dingo had become the sled dog, his team was very successful, just like Kodi's. They were one of the fastest sled teams in Nome.

The dog leaders of the other teams were impressed by their speed.

''They sure are fast.'' One of them said. ''The speed is running down their family!''

''Of course.'' The other one said. ''Balto is their father. So there's no doubt they're fast.''

By the end of 1928, a sled dog championship was held. Both Kodi's and Dingo's teams were in the championship.

Thanks to their speed, they were on the top of their groups. They managed to reach quarter-finals. Even better, both Kodi's and Dingo's teams passed into the semi-finale.

Kodi's team won the semi-final race, thus getting into finale. Dingo's team had to win the next race in order to reach finale.

One day in 1929, Dingo's team was getting ready for the race against the opponent team, for the finale. Dingo was already thinking how great would it be to race against his brother in the finale.

''I wish you luck, Dingo!'' Kodi yelled from the side. ''And we can race together!''

''Thanks, Kodi!'' Dingo replied.

''Get set!'' an announcer shouted. Then he fired from the gun. Both teams set off to White Mountain.

''I can't wait to race against him!'' Kodi said to Dusty.

''I bet that'd be massive fun!'' Dusty replied.

Later that night, a telegraph was sent from the White Mountain. Balto heard the message and ran to everyone to tell the news.

''It seems that the teams are returning tomorrow.'' Balto said. ''A blizzard is there outside, so the teams are going to sleep over in White Mountain.''

''Oh, well.'' Kodi said. ''I wouldn't like to get up in the middle of the night to wait them half-asleep.''

The next morning...

Kodi and Dusty were walking through the Nome. Somewhere at the sunrise, an another telegraph was received. The teams were on their way back.

''I hope no one gets lost on the way.'' Kodi said. ''Otherwise, what'd happen of the final race.''

''I'm sure they won't.'' Dusty said. ''They know which way to go.''

Kodi was walking down the street, he was sunk deep into his minds. He wasn't paying attention.

''Kodi?'' Dusty asked, causing Kodi to snap back into reality.

''Huh? Oh, sorry.'' Kodi said. ''I've been thinking something about my life here.''

''What'd it be?'' Dusty asked.

''I know this town and my family really well.'' Kodi said. ''I remember before we met, how I'd play with my brothers and sisters on the beach. One of them used to howl.''

''Howl?'' Dusty asked. ''Kodi, all of you siblings are like your mom. They don't have any wolf part in themselves.''

''I know.'' Kodi replied. ''But... I remember I had an another sister. She was more like my dad. I wish I could see her again. I'm missing her.''

''Oh, I'm sorry, Kodi.'' Dusty apologized. ''Do you remember her name?''

''Sadly, no.'' Kodi replied. ''She's gone long time ago. The last time I've seen her when I was two-months-old pup before I was adopted.''

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Dusty said. ''I have a sister and two brothers, but I haven't seen them long time ago either.''

Kodi and Dusty looked in front and saw a vehicle driving in the street from the side, and two red huskies running after them.

''It seems that these are Jenna and Nunivat.'' Dusty asked.

''Come on.'' Kodi said, heading towards his mother and sister. ''I wonder what're they up to.''

As they turned into the next street, they noticed Jenna and Nunivat lying on the ground, panting from the exhaustion.

''Hey, what's with the rush?'' Kodi asked, coming up to them.

''Oh, hi Kodi.'' Nunivat said. ''Mom and I saw this some sort of car and we chased after it.''

''It must've been one fast car.'' Dusty said, as the car was out of the sight.

''It sure was.'' Jenna said.

Then a shot was heard and a flare popped in the air.

''Dingo and his sled team are almost back.'' Jenna said, getting up.

''Right." Kodi said. "We better get to the finish line."

''Okay.'' Jenna said. ''You three get to the finish line, I'll get the others.''

''Okay, we'll see you later!'' Nunivat said, getting up on her feet and heading with Kodi and Dusty to the finish line.

Jenna headed towards the other direction and turned into an another street. She entered the vet clinic.

''Saba!'' Jenna called Saba. ''Dingo is coming back. You don't want to miss that!''

''Coming, mom!'' Saba said, coming with Josh.

''I'm coming too.'' Josh said. Then they exited the vet clinic.

''Is there anyone to pick up?'' Saba asked.

''Yes.'' Jenna said. ''I'll get Yukon, you two go there. Balto is already with Kodi, Nunivat and Dusty.''

Saba and Josh headed towards the finish line, while headed to find her oldest son. Soon enough, she found him, coming from the other side.

''Hey, Yukon.'' Jenna said. ''Are you going to see your brother?''

''Yes, mom.'' Yukon replied. ''I'll be there in a minute. You go.''

''Good.'' Jenna said, pleased. And headed towards the finish line.

As Jenna made it to the finish line, she noticed most of her family already sitting next to the finish line.

''Looks like Dingo will be here soon.'' Jenna said, getting Balto's attention. Then she sat between Balto and Nunivat.

''Just in time.'' Balto says to Jenna.

Then, a flare popped in the sky again.

''It's a one-mile mark!'' Kodi said.

''I'm here!'' Yukon said, sitting next to Balto.

''Hey Yukon.'' Kodi said. ''You're just in time. Dingo and the others are almost here.''

''Not almost, Kodi.'' Nunivat said. ''They ARE here!''

They all looked at the right and noticed two teams heading to the finish line. One of the teams was obviously Dingo's.

''Come on, Dingo!'' Kodi shouted. Just then, Dingo's team sped up and passed the finish line first, leaving the opponent team one meter behind. Then, every dog from the both teams collapsed on the floor.

''Now he can join the finalists with us!'' Kodi said.

''Come on, let's go see him.'' Balto said, as he, Kodi and Dusty went to him first.

''Hey, Dingo.'' Balto said as he, Kodi, and Dusty walked up to him.

''Hey Dad.'' Dingo said as they were walking down the street.

''Nice going.'' Kodi said. ''Now you can join my team in the finalists.''

''Well, I've made it thanks to Dana.'' Dingo said, as Dana chuckled slightly.

They reached the General Store, where Dingo's musher opened the door and called both Dingo and Dana inside.

While Balto, Kodi and Dusty waited for them outside, the others came.

''So?'' Saba asked.

''He's in.'' Balto said.

''That's good to hear!'' Nunivat said.

Then, Dingo and Dana exited the store. Dana was wearing a dark blue collar instead of black.

''Hey, Dingo." Saba said. "Heard you made it.''

''Yeah, it's great.'' Dingo said. ''Now Kodi and I will be racing against each other. I am doing it just for fun, I don't care for the triumph.''

''We know.'' Yukon said.

''Hey, Dana.'' Nunivat said. ''You got a really nice collar.''

''Thanks, Nunivat.'' Dana said. ''It looks better than the black one.''

Then, a car passed by, the same one Jenna and Nunivat had seen before.

''Hey Mom, doesn't that car look familiar?'' Nunivat asked Jenna.

''Yes, it's the car we saw before.'' Jenna said.

''I'll be back.'' Nunivat said, running after the car.

''Hey! Wait up!'' Kodi yelled as he and the others except for Balto and Yukon chased after her.

''It looks like there's no end to running.'' Yukon said.

''I agree.'' Balto said.

Then, Yukon saw a silver husky down the road. He smiled in joy.

''Excuse me, Dad.'' Yukon said, heading to the husky.

''Sure.'' Balto said.

As Balto noticed Yukon with the silver husky, and with the another one, the dark gray one, Balto began feeling good. Really, really good. It was as good as he had brought the medicine four years ago.

Balto headed towards Yukon, who was talking to his friends.

''Hey, dad.'' Yukon said. ''These are my friends who I had met long ago. Dad, these are Yin and Yang. Yin, Yang, this is my father Balto.''

''Hi.'' A dark gray husky, Yang, said.

''Hello, sir.'' A silver husky, Yin, said.

''Hello.'' Balto replied. Yukon was right, they had had an unique faces. Both of their left sides of the face were white, while the right sides were black.

''So.'' Balto said. ''Let's go find the others.''

''Okay.'' Yukon and his friends said, heading off towards Yukon's family.

Soon enough, they found them near the car they had chased. Balto noticed Nunivat cuddled near the golden husky. It was her pup-hood friend, Thunderbolt.

''Well, I see you two remember each other.'' Balto said as he, Yukon, Yin, and Yang walked up to the group.

''We sure do.'' Nunivat said. ''I even remember when Thunderbolt and I first met.''

Nunivat began: ''I was walking outside of my mom's house. Suddenly, the rain began and I began walking to the house. But I heard thunder, and got scared! I wasn't looking where I was running...  
...I ran into the shed and bumped into Thunderbolt...''

''...and I was hiding from the storm.'' Thunderbolt said. ''I knew how you felt. I helped you to not be afraid...''

''...I know, I felt safer with you there.'' Nunivat continued. ''You decided to bring me to the house, but when wh left the shed, a thunder was heard, scaring me! I wasn't watching where I was running, so I tripped on the porch and hurt myself...

...but you helped me in. When we got into the house, my mom let you sleep over in the house due to storm out there.''

''It was sad that you had to go, but it's great to see you're back.'' Nunivat said, nuzzling Thunderbolt.

''Well, I can see that you two are busy, so we'll be going now.'' Jenna said.

''Okay, see you later.'' Nunivat said as the others walked off.

''You know, it sure is great for Nunivat to be reunited with her pup-hood friend.'' Kodi said.

''I know, reminds me of when we first met.'' Dusty said.

''Yeah.'' Kodi said. ''Dad took me and my brothers for a walk. I got lost into the alley, but we found each other in the alley...

''...and our looks...'' Dusty said. ''...that was unbelievable. We went to the street to run onto the street. But during the run, I slipped and hurt myself...''

''...then I came and helped you...'' Kodi said. ''I carried you home. We greeted each other and I ran to my dad. Just few days later, I was adopted by your owner.''

''Ah, those were the days.'' Dusty said.

''Yeah, they sure were.'' Kodi replied.

''Not to mention the way Saba and I met was like yours.'' Josh said.

''Yeah, if Josh hadn't heard about the boiler room and if I hadn't gone there, we never would've met.'' Saba said.

''I remember it was the day after I came to Nome.'' Josh said.

''And I was adopted by the new family.'' Saba said. ''I liked the new family, but I missed my siblings and parents, so I went to the boiler room. I thought they were there, but it was empty. I decided to wait for them...''

''And I was trying to find new friends, but without any luck.'' Josh continued. ''But two dogs near the post office told me which way to go. So I went the way they told me.''

''...it was then I decided to leave, as I've been waiting for too long.'' Saba continued. ''But we bumped into each other as you were entering the boiler room. We've become best friends quickly.''

''I know. You introduced me to your dad, brothers, then to your sisters and mother. We managed to get home before the storm.'' Josh finished.

''I still remember that day pretty well.'' Josh said.

''Yeah.'' Dingo said. ''But the way you guys met was different than the way Dana and I did.''

''I remember it was the same day Kodi and Dusty met.'' Dingo began. ''I was walking with Kodi and dad through the town. Then I found a scent on the ground. Dad encouraged me to go after it...

...There I found you, but I slipped on the ice below. Luckily, my dad come and pushed me, so I could come to you. But he pushed me too hard. At least you were glad that we met each other. Then, you went home.''

''Yes, but when I went home and had a dinner, I went outside again.'' Dana continued. ''Then, a group of six pups found me and bullied me. Luckily you came and saved me. You pulled countless pranks on them until they ran away.''

''Yes. I'm glad to have big sense of humor.'' Dingo said. ''But seeing my friends in trouble is bad mistake.''

''Right.'' Yin said. ''Sounds a lot like how Yukon and I met too.''

''I moved with Yang and my parents in Nome. I asked my mom if we could go out. She told us to stay close to the house. I went a little bit far as I saw some pups there...

...I greeted them, but they made fun of me because of my face. I ran into the alley, crying. Then, they came and picked on me more...''

''But then I came!'' Yukon continued. ''I told them that it's not nice to make fun of anyone, no matter how they look. They left when I scolded them. We became best friends then. We went to your home and I met Yang. Then I went to my dad.''

''I've missed both of you.'' Yukon said. ''But it's good to see you back!''

''Well, looks like the whole family is together again.'' Kodi said.

''Not all of it.'' Jenna said, depressed.

''What do you mean, Mom?'' Kodi asked Jenna.

''There's still your sister, Aleu. Do you remember, Kodi?'' Balto asked Kodi.

''Oh, yeah.'' Kodi said, finally recalling Aleu. ''It's been so long since we've seen her."

''Well, let's hope she'll return soon.'' Balto said. ''Alright, let's get back what we were doing before!''

Every couple went into separate directions. Balto and Jenna were going back to her home. On the way home, Balto had a feeling. It wasn't good, it was great. But he couldn't describe it.

''Jenna, I feel great right now.'' Balto said. ''As if something great is going to happen.''

''That's nice to hear.'' Jenna said, as they both entered her house. Balto was right, something great was going to happen, but they had no clue what'd it be.

Seven days ago, in the Other Land...

The day was relatively sunny, the wind was blowing lightly through the branches of the pine forest near the beach. The sun was on the west.

The silence was broken by stampede of the caribous, who were trying to run away from the wolf pack behind them.

As they were running, some of them began falling down dead. The ones of the back were unfortunate to end their lives.

''Ha! This is the fourth one this month I've taken down!'' a light-gray wolf said, standing above his dead prey.

''Nice one, Kalhi.'' A brown wolf said, also standing above dead caribou. ''These caribous are dead when we are here.''

''Can't complain, Kenai.'' Kalhi replied.

Caribous managed to shelter in the forest nearby, but at least the wolf pack had enough meat for this time.

As Kenai and Kalhi were eating their preys, a sandy-gray canine approached her pack. Then she asked: ''I see you did good job today.''

''We sure did, Aleu.'' Kenai said. ''Come on, I left some meat for you here.''

''Alright, if you say so.'' Aleu said, then she joined Kenai to finish their meal.

Later, sun was setting and the wolves were getting some rest for tomorrow.

''Either we finish our meal from today, or we leave the remains behind and keep hunting the living caribous.'' Kalhi said.

''We've been hunting the whole day.'' Aleu said. ''There are enough for the next few days.''

''Good.'' Kenai said. ''We can settle up here as well.''

''Yes. This place looks familiar, and it's quite good.'' Aleu replied.

''Alright, good night you guys.'' Kalhi said, lying down.

''Good night, Aleu.'' Kenai said, lying down nearby.

''Yeah, good night.'' Aleu said to them as she laid down. Soon enough, the whole pack was fast asleep.

Two hours passed, and the whole pack was sleeping. But Aleu was still awake, tossing and turning. She had no idea why she was still awake.

''Why am I still awake?'' Aleu asked herself.

She raised her head slowly and noticed that everyone was sleeping peacefully, unlike her.

Aleu got slowly on her paws. She was the only one awake on the beach. She wanted to find out why she can't sleep.

Aleu looked at the calm water nearby. She slowly approached the water, trying not to wake someone up. She reached the end of the small cliff and looked into the water.

She noticed that there was nothing out of the hand. Her fur wasn't messed up nor anything else. But why was she still awake?

Suddenly, she saw two colors morphing in the water, one gray and the other one red. Aleu turned around, thinking that Kenai and Kalhi had come to her, but they were sleeping among the pack.

''What was that?'' Aleu asked herself again and looked down the water again. Then she noticed that the colors have shifted.

The colors have shifted into canines. The gray canine looked like a wolf and a dog, and the red canine was a red husky wearing an orange bandana. Aleu's eyes widened as if she knew them.

''Papa?'' Aleu asked, looking at the gray wolf-dog in the water. ''Mama?'' She asked again, looking at the red husky in the water.

''Aleu.'' The gray wolf-dog, Balto, said. ''We're glad to see you.''

''We're missing you.'' The red husky, Jenna said.

The words that Aleu had heard, pierced straight through Aleu. Her eyes watered in surprise and sadness. Her parents, although not physically there, were missing her.

''I miss you too, papa... mama...'' Aleu replied, as she sobbed softly.

She looked at them for some time until they disappeared. Aleu was sobbing softly, she saw her parents after two years. Then she began feeling something. She was homesick.

Aleu slowly came back to the sleeping wolf pack and laid down. She was so sad because she was far from her family, who she had never greeted except her father before running away. She closed her eyes, dosing off.

Later...

''Aleu!'' Kenai said, nudging Aleu who woke up but without opening her eyes. ''Aleu, wake up!''

''Uh, what?'' Aleu asked, slowly opening her eyes, noticing that the sun had risen.

''Aleu.'' Kenai said. ''You were talking in your sleep.''

''What?'' Aleu asked, lazily. ''I was talking in my sleep?''

''Yes.'' Kenai said. ''You were saying something like names, something like papa and mama.''

At first, Aleu was confused about Kenai's words. Then, she remembered the last night. She saw her parents in the water. She blushed at that.

''I don't know what're you talking about, Kenai.'' Aleu said, trying to hide that situation and thinking that Kenai wouldn't be bothered by that.

But, Kenai knew that something was not right with Aleu. She was hiding something, but she didn't want to admit.

''Come on, Aleu.'' Kenai said, walking to the other wolves. ''We have to finish our meal.''

As they were walking towards the other wolves and the meal, Aleu was recalling the encounter from the night before with the sadness in her eyes.

Later that night, everyone except Aleu was sleeping. She didn't get any sleep. And Aleu felt that the encounter had to do something with her and her family. She walked to the calm water again.

Once she walked to the edge of the small cliff like she had a night ago, she saw her reflection in the water. Then red and gray color morphed into Balto and Jenna. Aleu smiled to them although her eyes watered in sadness.

''Am I ever going to return home?'' Aleu asked, realizing that this wasn't a dream, instead it was real.

Then, an another red color morphed, but a little bit darker than Jenna's. It morphed into the dark-red husky. Aleu recognized the husky.

''Kodi?'' Aleu asked as Kodi nodded.

''It's been so long since you've left, Aleu.'' Kodi replied to Aleu. These words pierced straight through her again. Not only her parents missed her, but her siblings were missing her as well.

A tear rolled down Aleu's face and it fell into the water. As it fell down, Balto, Jenna and Kodi dismorphed into the colors and disappeared.

Aleu watched into the water for some more and then she returned to the pack to go to sleep.  
Later...

''Aleu, you were talking in your sleep again.'' Kenai said, nudging Aleu as the sun had risen.

''No, I didn't.'' Aleu declined, but Kenai knew she did.

'You were saying things like mama and papa again. And I heard you saying Kodi in your sleep.'' Kenai said.

Aleu blushed upon Kenai's words. She kept saying it was nothing, but Kenai didn't want to stop yet. Aleu was starting to act distantly lately.

Every night, Aleu would stay awake until she'd go to the water. Then she'd see the colors morphing into her parents first, then into her siblings as well.

As the days passed, Aleu was feeling even more homesick, sadder and more distant. She felt sorry for running away two years ago without saying goodbye to anyone except her father.

On the sixth evening, as the wolves were finishing the remaining meal of the caribous they had hunted few days ago, Kenai went to Kalhi to ask him something.

''Kalhi. I need your help.'' Kenai said.

''What'd it be, Kenai?'' Kalhi asked.

''Aleu's been acting distantly lately.'' Kenai said. ''I asked her what's wrong but she doesn't want to tell me. All I want is to help her.''

''Maybe she's been missing to someone or something.'' Kalhi said. ''Don't give up immediately. She'd feel easier if she tells you. You seem to be closer to her, I noticed.''

Kenai blushed at Kalhi's words. How could Kalhi think that he was having crush on Aleu?

Later that night, the whole pack was sleeping. Even Aleu managed to fall asleep that night. She had a dream.

She was in Nome, again. She felt some kind of joy, thinking she'd see her family again. She walked down the streets, hoping to find her father again.

As she was looking down the street for him, she noticed dark red husky and an another one, gray husky. One of them was none other else than...

''Kodi!'' Aleu yelled happily. But Kodi didn't respond to her, much to her disappointment.

As she came to Kodi and his friend, she realized that they could not see her.

''I remember before we met, how I'd play with my brothers and sisters on the beach. One of them used to howl.'' Kodi said to gray husky.

''Howl?'' A gray husky, Dusty asked. ''Kodi, all of you siblings are like your mom. They don't have any wolf part in themselves.''

''I know.'' Kodi replied. ''But... I remember I had an another sister. She was more like my dad. I wish I could see her again. I'm missing her.''

These words struck Aleu in greater sadness. Kodi was indeed missing her so much.

''I miss you too, Kodi...'' Aleu said, at the verge of the tears.

Aleu couldn't hold it anymore. Her family was missing her, and she was far away from them. She wished that she was home, with her family again.

Aleu woke up, but without opening eyes, and then she began crying. She couldn't hold it anymore. She had to let the sadness out of her. She cried for her family all the night.

Then, in the dawn...

''Aleu? Are you OK?'' Kenai asked Aleu, noticing that there were tears rolling down Aleu's eyes.

''What...? Yeah, I am...'' Aleu said, sobbing.

''Aleu.'' Kenai said. ''I know that there is something bothering you. Please, just tell me what it is. Please, I can help you.''

Aleu realized that she was not going to progress any further with hiding her problems. She exhaled and prepared to tell Kenai what was bothering her all the time.

But then...

''Aleu!'' Kalhi said, running to her. ''Gather the pack! The caribous are going to run away!''

''Run away?'' Kenai said. ''Where they could run away?''

The three wolves ran towards the cliff and noticed caribous on the beach. Then, they noticed an ice bridge forming in the distance.

''An ice bridge!'' Kenai said. ''Where is it going to take caribous? Is it going to take us somewhere as well?''

''It's going to take both them and us to the Mainland!'' Kalhi said.

Aleu was surprised to hear that. The Mainland was nothing else than the land she was born in was Alaska. The ice bridge was going to lead her home!

Aleu howled confidentially, thus gathering all the wolves to the cliff and witnessing the ice bridge forming.

Soon enough, the ice bridge reached the beach and the caribous got onto the bridge and headed towards the other end of the bridge, to Alaska.

''Everyone! Let's go! We must not let them run away!'' Aleu yelled. Then she, Kenai, Kalhi and the rest of the wolves got on to the bridge and ran after caribous. They were returning to Alaska.

Both caribous and the wolf pack were running on the ice bridge for hours. The Other Land was far behind them, as if they were running all days.

As it seemed that they all wouldn't make it before the ice bridge would de-form, Kenai spotted a land in front of him. It was very familiar to him.

''We're almost to the Mainland, Aleu!'' Kenai shouted behind Aleu.

''Yes!'' Aleu shouted ''I see it, Kenai!''

Then, caribous jumped off the ice bridge and landed on the beach from where they had gone to Other Land two years ago. Then, they were followed by the wolf pack.

''That one is mine!'' Kenai shouted as he jumped at the nearest caribou, biting him in the neck, causing him to collapse.

''Nice one, Kenai.'' Aleu said, standing above her caribou.

Then, an another caribou collapsed down.

''Hah, gotcha!'' Kalhi said, as he had taken down his caribou.

''I wonder how's the pack doing.'' Aleu asked.

''I can say that they're doing it fine.'' Kalhi said, as he turned towards the other wolves, who had taken plenty of the caribous. The remaining ones sheltered themselves in the forest nearby.

As they ran into the forest, Kenai looked at the rocky beach he used to live until he had moved to the Other Land two years ago. He was back home.

Later...

The sun was slowly setting, wolves were either eating caribou flesh or resting at the rocky beach. Kenai laid down next to Aleu, who was resting as well.

''Hey, Aleu.'' Kenai greeted her.

''Hi, Kenai.'' Aleu replied, uninterested.

''It sure feels great to be back home.'' Kenai said.

''It sure does.'' Aleu replied, with a depressed tone this time.

''Is something wrong?'' Kenai asked, then he remembered what had happened in the dawn. Aleu still hadn't answered to him.

''Kenai...'' Aleu said, as the tear rolled down her face. ''I'll tell you what's been bothering me these days...''

Aleu took a deep breath and tried to calm down, although she couldn't force her tears back.

''It's been so long since I had seen my family, my papa the most. I wonder if he's been waiting to see me again...'' Aleu said.

''I'm sure he's missing you too.'' Kenai said. ''I understand, Aleu. I suggest you to get some sleep. We've been running all day.''

''You're right.'' Aleu said, finally calming down. ''Good night, Kenai.''

Aleu went to sleep, while Kenai was still awake. Then, all other wolves, including Kalhi, went to sleep. Kenai was the last one to go to sleep.

Kenai had a dream. He was standing in the snow, while some more was falling. Kenai had no idea where he was nor what was happening.

Then, he saw a pair of brown eyes looking at him in distance. He headed towards the eyes and when he was near them, he saw a large white canine. It didn't look like wolf after all, more like husky.

''Who... who are you?'' Kenai asked the large white husky.

The white husky began chanting to him. Kenai listened to her chant. It was beautiful voice. But, the voice didn't matter to him. Only thing that mattered to him were the names in the chant the husky said.

When the husky ended chanting, it transformed into raven and flew away. Kenai looked at it until it disappeared. Then he saw a light in a distance coming straight towards him.

Kenai woke up. He heard some voices in the distance. When he got up and looked towards the voices, he saw Aleu talking to dull, gray wolf. It was Nava.

''Nava?'' Kenai asked, as he saw Nava turning around and heading towards the edge of the rock.  
Before Kenai could get there, Nava disappeared in the light.

''He's... gone.'' Aleu said.

''True.'' Kenai said, catching Aleu by surprise. ''But his spirit still lives on. As he'd say: 'When a star dies, another is born.'.''

''I know.'' Aleu said. ''Nava told me, that I'm free to go home.''

''Really?'' Kenai asked. ''If that's so, then good luck on your journey home.''

''Thanks, Kenai.'' Aleu said. Then she walked off towards Nome, but before she went out of Kenai's sight, they looked at each other with the last glances. Then she went out of sight.

Kenai looked at the place from where Aleu had been last seen. He lowered his ears in sadness as he realized that Aleu would not come back again.

''Kenai?'' A voice asked, causing Kenai to turn around, only to see it was Kalhi. ''What're you doing up late?''

''Kalhi, I saw him, Nava.'' Kenai said, much to Kalhi's surprise. ''He was talking to Aleu, then he disappeared in the light.''

''Nava is gone, but he'll be always here with us.'' Kalhi said. ''Speaking of Aleu, where is she?''  
''Nava told her that she is free to go home.'' Kenai answered.

''If Aleu has headed home, then we're leaderless now.'' Kalhi said. ''Kenai, are you going lead the pack?''

''No, Kalhi.'' Kenai said. ''You're going to lead it.''

''Are you sure?'' Kalhi asked, surprised by Kenai's words. ''What about you?''

''I'm going after Aleu.'' Kenai answered.

''What? Kenai, you can't just go after her!'' Kalhi exclaimed. ''You're the member of the pack, and we, as the pack, are the family.''

''I know.'' Kenai said. ''But I feel like... I love her... She means so much to me... And I had a dream about this.''

''Really?'' Kalhi asked.

''I dreamed the large white canine, domestic one. It was chanting to me that when we have reached the Mainland, Aleu was no longer the leader of the pack...

...instead it'd be either me or you, but she told me if I loved her, I'd go after her and you'd be the new leader. That's why I'm not letting her go.''

Kalhi looked at him, first confused, then confident. He nodded with his head.

''You're right, Kenai. Go after her.'' Kalhi said, much to Kenai's surprise. ''Nava taught us that if really love other canines besides wolves, then we should go after them.''

''Thanks, Kalhi.'' Kenai said. Then he walked off slowly towards the place where Aleu was last seen. He turned towards Kalhi one last time and said: ''Goodbye, Kalhi. And good luck on your leadership!''

''Thanks! I'll need it, Kenai!'' Kalhi exclaimed, then he walked back towards his pack.

Kenai looked one last time towards the pack and then he headed off towards Aleu's way. He picked her scent off immediately.

''She went that way.'' Kenai told to himself as he climbed up the cliff, where Aleu had climbed before, judging by the scent she had left behind.

Then he got in front of the cave, he smelled a scent and found out that it was a little bit thicker there, as if Aleu was staying in front of there for a while and then continued onward.

''Looks like there's no end to running for me.'' Kenai said to himself again, as he realized that in order to reach Aleu, he was going to have run again.

Kenai began running while following the scent Aleu had left behind. As he was running, he left the rocky beach behind and entered the forest.

Kenai was running for hours. When he finally made it out of the forest, he looked at the east and noticed that the sun was rising. He looked around and noticed that he was in a snowy plain with the river nearby.

Then he looked at the paw-prints in the snow. He sniffed them and realized that they still belonged to Aleu. But the scent was even more fresh, as if she was just right there.

He looked in front of him and noticed an another forest. Still, Aleu was out of sight again.

''Hang on, Aleu. I'm coming.'' Kenai said, running of towards the forest.

One hour later, the sun had risen, and Kenai was deep into the forest. Then he saw someone in front of him running. It was Aleu!

Kenai ran towards her stealthily. Closer he was to her, more excited has was.

Suddenly, a twig snapped under his paw, causing Aleu to stop and look around. Kenai hid himself before she could have seen him.

Then, Aleu hid herself in the hollow log from the creature following him, not suspecting it was Kenai. Kenai got out of the cover and approached the hollow log.

As he was about to look at Aleu in the log, she jumped at him, pinned him on his back and was ready to strike him. But...

''Kenai?!'' Aleu asked, surprised to see Kenai. ''What're you doing here?''

''Hi, Aleu. Sorry for scaring you, I was following you in case of protection.'' Kenai said, trying to find some words.

''Thanks.'' Aleu said, getting off him. ''But what about the pack? Who's leading them?''

''Kalhi took that responsibility.'' Kenai said, getting up. ''I'm here to get you home safely. Do you know the way?''

''Not exactly.'' Aleu answered. ''But The Raven up there is guiding me.''

Kenai looked up the sky and saw The Raven on the branch cawing. It was the same one from the dream he had.

''That's... good.'' Kenai replied, trying not to give away that he'd dreamed the Raven as well.

''Come on, let's go.'' Aleu said, running off while following The Raven. Kenai followed Aleu as well.

The noon came, and Aleu and Kenai were 1/3 done of their journey. Suddenly, they heard a tree cracking nearby, startling them both.

Then, Kenai noticed that the tree was falling towards Aleu.

''Aleu! Watch out!'' Kenai yelled as Aleu looked at the tree first, then at Kenai, who bumped her out of the way, thus saving her from the falling tree.

''Thanks.'' Aleu said, breathing heavily as she got on her paws. ''You weren't kidding about protecting me after all.''

''No problem, but how did the tree fall?'' Kenai asked.

Then, a roar was heard as both Aleu and Kenai noticed the bear coming towards them.

''Looks like you got your question answered.'' Aleu said as they both stood in fighting stances.

When the bear reached them both, Aleu jumped and attacked him first, but he managed to swipe her, causing her to hit into the tree.

''Aleu!'' Kenai yelled, then he jumped and attacked the bear, but he was also swiped by bear and he hit the tree as well.

Kenai fell down and noticed that the bear was advancing towards nearly unconscious Aleu. The bear raised his paw to finish her off. Kenai got on all of his fours quickly and attacked the bear again.

As the bear was about to swipe Aleu again, Kenai jumped at him and took the hit meant for Aleu, thus getting hit on the tree and falling down.

As Kenai looked hopelessy towards Aleu and the bear lying on his back very weak, he noticed another tree falling, this time it fell on the bear, killing him upon the landing.

As Kenai was breathing heavily from the injury, he was approached by Aleu, who managed to recover quickly.

''Kenai!'' Aleu shouted for him. ''Are you okay?!''

''I'm not sure...'' Kenai replied, weakly. ''But if this is the end, I want you to know something...''

''What is it?'' Aleu asked, deeply worried for Kenai.

''When I told you that I was following for your protection, I wasn't...'' Kenai said, surprising Aleu. ''It was... because... I love you...''

''Really?'' Aleu asked, touched by his words as he nodded weakly. She lowered her head on his chest and sobbed.

Then, Kenai's head fell down in the snowy ground as he closed his eyes. He didn't feel anything.

Then, Kenai opened his eyes again, but he wasn't laying in the forest. He was on the snowy plains looking around and thinking where he could be.

As he looked around, he saw a dull-gray wolf looking at him, Nava.

''Nava?'' Kenai asked Nava as he approached him. ''Am I... dead?''

''It looks like you're, Kenai.'' Nava answered him. ''You did a noble choice. You saved Aleu from death, showing that you do love her.''

''I did.'' Kenai said. ''But I wish I'm still alive, with her.''

''Don't worry about it.'' Nava said. ''Since you've done noble choice, you can come back to the life and be with her again.''

''I'd love to, Nava!'' Kenai said. Then, his vision began fading but not before Nava told him:  
''Goodbye, Kenai.''

Then, he blacked out for a second. But as he did, he felt that he was lying on the snowy ground again. His heart started beating again and he was gasping for the fresh air.

''Kenai?'' A voice asked. Kenai realized that it was Aleu.

''Yes?'' Kenai asked weakly, while opening his eyes.

''Kenai, you're alive!'' Aleu said, hugging him. ''Did you mean it, that you love me?''

''Yes, every word.'' Kenai answered.

''Oh, thank you so much!'' Aleu said, hugging him again.

''No problem.'' Kenai said. ''Aleu, why don't we get some rest for a while? I'm tired of running.''

''Of course.'' Aleu replied. ''I'm tired too.''

Aleu laid down on Kenai as the both rested for some time, while the Raven was looking at them from above.

After a several hours of resting in the forest, Aleu and Kenai both got up. Despite being injured before, Kenai miracolously recovered and was ready to move on.

''When are we going to reach Nome?'' Kenai asked as they both started running.

''Not sure.'' Aleu said. ''We might get there the next morning if we're going to sleep somewhere.''

''And also if we get something to eat.'' Kenai said. ''Haven't been eating anything since yesterday.''

''Caribous aren't here.'' Aleu said, then she looked at her right and noticed two rabbits. ''But rabbits are.''

''Great. Just what we needed.'' Kenai said, and they both stealthily headed towards the rabbits.

With a such stealth, they managed to attack the rabbits and kill them as well. Soon enough, they satisfied their hunger.

''Let's go, Kenai.'' Aleu said. ''We won't be stopping for a while now.''

The Raven from above led two canines towards the south, while they were running after it.

As the sun was slowly setting, it began snowing.

''Snow.'' Aleu frowned. ''If it turns into blizzard, it might slow us down.''

''I agree.'' Kenai said. ''But let's run as fast as we can, otherwise we'd be running more tomorrow.''

Aleu and Kenai were running faster. But as the night had fallen, the snow started falling harder, turning into the blizzard. The Raven was barely seen.

''It's hard to see anything in this blizzard!'' Aleu shouted as loud as possible, due to wind howling.

''We must find a shelter!'' Kenai shouted. ''It's hard to see The Raven too!''

The Raven cawed loudly and flied down in front of Kenai. Kenai looked at the Raven as it led him to the right. Just there, a small cave was seen.

''Aleu! I think I found a shelter!'' Kenai shouted as Aleu looked at Kenai first, then at the cave that Kenai was looking at.

''Let's get in there!'' Aleu shouted. Then Kenai and she entered the cave, while Raven settled up on the wall.

''I'm glad that we made it out of the blizzard.'' Kenai said.

''Same.'' Aleu replied. ''We wouldn't make it if we were still outside.''

Kenai and Aleu lied close to each other against the wall. But when Aleu laid down, she was shivering due to cold.

''Aleu, is everything okay?'' Kenai asked.

''Y-y-yes, i-it is-s.'' Aleu replied shivering.

''Aleu, you're shivering.'' Kenai said. Then he went to Aleu. ''Let me help you.''

''W-what are y-you d-doing, K-kenai?'' Aleu asked as Kenai laid on her.

''I'm keeping you warm.'' Kenai answered. ''The warmth is more important to you than to me.''

Aleu felt the warmth of Kenai's fur and stopped shivering. She said: ''You know, Kenai. That was nice try, but thanks anyways.''

''No problem, Aleu.'' Kenai replied. Then they both fell asleep.

Later...

The blizzard stopped, and the dawn was breaking. Both Aleu and Kenai woke up in the dawn.

''Looks like the blizzard stopped.'' Kenai said. ''We may continue our journey.''

''You're right, Kenai.'' Aleu said. ''I hope we'll get to the Nome as soon as possible.''

The Raven flied out of the cave and led the two canines towards the south. On the east, the sky started turning purple-orangeish.

During the run, Kenai was quiet. Aleu noticed that and asked him: ''Is there something wrong, Kenai?''

''What?'' Kenai asked. ''Oh, it's just... that this new destiny might be strange for me.''

''How so?'' Aleu asked.

''You and I are now destined to be together.'' Kenai said. ''But what'd happen if your family sees us both?''

''They should accept us together.'' Aleu said. ''My papa especially. I remember how much you trusted him before we left to the Other Land.''

''Okay, but you have siblings, don't you?'' Kenai asked. ''I don't know how'd I feel among them.''

''Kenai, you don't have to judge yourself for being a wolf.'' Aleu said. ''Even I haven't seen them for a long time, I know that my younger brother Yukon'd accept you without hestitating. He accepts everyone by everything.''

''Well then.'' Kenai said.

Later, the sun had risen, and the two friends were still following the Raven. Closer they were to Nome, Aleu was thinking more of her return.

Then...

''Aleu! Watch it!'' Kenai said.

''Whaaaa...!'' Aleu said as she almost slipped off the cliff, but Kenai grabbed her by her neck scruff, preventing her from falling.

''You should watch your step, Aleu.'' Kenai said.

''I know, Kenai.'' Aleu said, while looking at the distance. Kenai noticed her watching in the distance, then he looked at the same way she had.

Aleu watched in excitement while Kenai watched in astonishment.

There it was, Nome. Her birth place, the town she grew up in and she ran away from after learning the horrifying truth. And the boat her father lived was still on the beach.

''We made it...'' Aleu said excited.

''Your birth place, our destination.'' Kenai said astonished.

But Aleu's excitement faded. She lowered her ears in uncertainty. Kenai noticed that as well.  
''Aleu?'' Kenai asked. ''What's wrong?''

''I don't know...'' Aleu said. ''I feel like that my family won't recognize me again. Like they won't let me back.''

Kenai lowered his ears. If Aleu started feeling unwelcome at Nome, then why did they make all this journey?

The Raven cawed and landed nearby. Then...

''Aleu, don't be afraid to call for you family.'' A warm, female voice said from their left, causing them to look at it.

As they both looked at the left, they saw a large brown-eyed husky. She was standing on the same spot where the Raven had landed.

''What?'' Aleu asked, confused. ''Who're you? And where did the Raven go?''

''I know you.'' Kenai said, upon seeing the white husky. ''You're the canine who appeared to me in my dream, then you turned into the Raven.''

''Yes, I am.'' The white husky said. ''Aleu, I am Juneau, the sister of your father and the daughter of Aniu, the great white wolf.''

''You're the one who led us all the way home!'' Aleu said.

''Yes.'' Juneau said. ''Your journey is almost over, but Aleu... I noticed that you feel like you're not going to feel welcome back home.''

Aleu looked down, frowning and said: ''Kinda.''

''Aleu, don't think that way.'' Juneau said. ''Let me tell you something... a dog couldn't make this journey, but maybe a wolf could.''

Aleu raised her head confidently. She knew what was Juneau saying. She told her that her wolf legacy was her strength, not weakness.

''Go and howl for your family.'' Juneau said. ''And your journey is done. And Kenai, your new life beings in Nome.''

Juneau walked down and shape-shifted into the Raven, who flied away then.

When the Raven disappeared, Aleu climbed on the edge of the cliff, watching towards Nome. Kenai said: ''You can do this, Aleu.''

Aleu let out a long, confident howl out of her. The howl echoed for miles.

Then, just then, an another howl was heard. It came directly from the town.

''Papa!'' Aleu yelled happily. ''Come on, Kenai! We are almost there!''

''Right behind you!'' Kenai yelled. Then the friends jumped down the cliff and landed into the snow. Aleu howled once again.

And there was another howl coming out of the town, only it seemed closer than before. Aleu and Kenai both sprinted towards the town.

Aleu howled for the third time. And when the howl was heard from the outskirts of the town, Aleu could see a brownish-gray canine sprinting towards them, being followed by the six red huskies, one red-brown and one gray.

Aleu howled for the fourth and for the last time. Balto did the same thing, None of them could believe with their eyes that this was happening. It was not a dream.

Then the canines from the both sides stopped, both being ten meters from each other. Aleu and Kenai watched at Balto's family, while some of the huskies weren't Aleu's siblings. But Aleu wasn't bothered with that.

Then Balto and Jenna headed out of the group first. They were astonished to see Aleu home.  
''Aleu?'' Balto asked.

''Papa...'' Aleu replied, as her voice seemed weak, but warm.

''Aleu, is that you?'' Jenna asked, totally astonished to see her daughter after a while.

Aleu nodded, as she felt that her voice died out. Aleu headed slowly towards her parents.

As soon as they were less than two meters from each other, all three of them had tears seen in their eyes. Their astonished expressions turned into excitement and joy.

And then, both Balto and Jenna reached and nuzzled her lost daughter laughing out of joy. None of them could believe that they were together again.

''Mama, papa... I'm so sorry...'' Aleu said, while being hugged by her parents.

''It's all right Aleu...'' Balto said. ''You... you're back!...''

''We love you... don't you know that?...'' Jenna said.

Aleu felt like a pup again. She was home, with her parents, siblings and with Kenai. She felt like she'd never let off her parents.

Both Balto and Jenna calmed down, while still having tears in their eyes. Then Balto saw Kenai looking at them.

''And who are you?'' Balto asked curiosly, but still happy.

''My name is Kenai.'' Kenai said. ''I was a once a part of Aleu's pack, but when we returned to Alaska, I was destined to go live with Aleu...'' He blushed upon saying this words.

Balto knew that Kenai wasn't con-wolf. He thought that he had met him earlier, but he couldn't remember. He knew that Kenai was trust-worthy.

''I'm glad you've come with her.'' Balto said. ''Kenai, welcome to Nome. My name is...''  
''...Balto. yes I know that. Aleu told me.'' Kenai finished.

''Nice.'' Balto said. ''You can call me Balto. It won't bother me.''

Jenna looked at Kenai as well. She looked at the wolf who followed her daughter all the way thorugh the perilous journey.

''Kenai, I want to tell you that I'm so glad you accompanied Aleu. Otherwise she might not come home.'' Jenna said.

''Anytime...'' Kenai replied, but went silent because he didn't know Jenna's name.

''...Jenna. Call me Jenna, it won't bother me either.'' Jenna said.

''Aleu? You've made it!...'' Kodi said as he approached his sister. She looked wilder, but yet she looked great as ever.

''Kodi, I'm glad to see you too.'' Aleu said. ''Still, there are the others.''

''I recognized your howl first.'' Yukon said. ''It still echoes in my head ever since we were pups.''

Aleu chuckled upon her brother's words. At least he remembered her even then and now.

''Don't worry.'' Saba said, as she approached her older sister. ''I still remember you, Aleu.''

''Oh, thanks, Saba.'' Aleu said.

''You've been for so long out there.'' Dingo said. ''You've changed, but you still look great even then and now.''

Aleu blushed. She wasn't expecting that her siblings would be so nice towards her, despite running away from her family two years ago.

''It's good to see you back.'' Nunivat said at the end. ''We missed you all, Aleu.''

''Thanks.'' Aleu said at the end. She felt that she'd explode out of excitement.

Yukon noticed Kenai approaching them. He greeted him kindly: ''Hi, you've followed my sister all the way to Nome, haven't you?''

''Yes, I did.'' Kenai said. ''And my destiny is to live here now. The name's Kenai.''

''Nice. I am Yukon.'' Yukon said, as Kenai was surprised to see Yukon. ''Just to let you know, you're always welcome for me.''

''Thanks.'' Kenai said. Aleu was right, Yukon was tolerable towards him, even Kenai was not husky, but wolf.

Then Kenai met the other Aleu's siblings as well. He felt different than before. His life before was among the wolves, now it was among the huskies.

''It's good to be back.'' Aleu said once again. Then she saw Dusty and Dana approaching.

''That's funny. I don't remember you two.'' Aleu said.

''Well, because we're your brothers' friends. My name is Dusty.'' Dusty said first. ''I'm Kodi's friend.''

''I am Dana, Dingo's friend.'' Dana said.

''Nice to meet you.'' Aleu replied to them as both nodded.

''I don't want to spoil any of this...'' Kodi said. ''But Dingo, Dana, Dusty and I must go to the race.''

''You're right.'' Dingo said. ''It's the final.''

''Let's go! Or we will be late!'' Kodi said, running towards the start line with Dingo, Dusty and Dana.

''Wow, Kodi and Dingo are sure fast.'' Aleu said. ''Faster than I thought.''

''Yes. I trained Kodi, and he trained Dingo.'' Balto said. ''Jenna, you go with thew others to the start line.''

''Sure. I'll see you later!'' Jenna said as she, Yukon, Saba and Nunivat headed towards the start line.

''Aleu, Kenai, I can take you to see the start of the race, but without being seen by the humans.'' Balto said. ''Follow me.''

''Okay, papa!'' Aleu said. Then she, Kenai and Balto headed to see the beginning of the race. Aleu was very happy, she was finally home.


End file.
